I Really Didn't Need to See That
by Snips95
Summary: Second contest with CastleSolo. After the Battle of Endor, Luke sees something that he won't forget in the near feature.Han/Leia oneshot


CastleSolo vs. Snips95

Star Wars Contest #2

"Luke walking in on Han and Leia"

(Sometime after Episode Six)

The Battle of Endor was over. The Empire had fallen. Palpatine and Vader were gone. The Rebels had won. The celebration was huge, taking place in the treetop village of the Ewoks. Friends and families were reunited, and there wasn't a person there who wasn't relieved.

As soon as the fires started to burn low, Han gently led Leia away from the rest of the Rebels, not noticing that Luke was watching.

"What is it?" Leia asked. She was still smiling from something Lando had said, and Han found that he couldn't stop staring. He felt like a schoolboy when he was with her. He couldn't speak, he could hardly breathe—

"Han." Leia noticed that he had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I, uh, I wanted to talk to you, about, uh, some stuff."

She raised an eyebrow, grinning. "I figured as much."

"I, uh, I want you to know, that I care about you very much," he mumbled almost unintelligibly. Leia could have sworn that she saw him blush.

Leia found herself laughing. "I care about you too, you scruffy nerfherder." With that, she pulled him into a kiss. Han couldn't help but be pleasantly surprised. Before either of them knew it, he'd led them into his makeshift tent. They fell onto the bed, kissing each other passionately.

Luke, who had only seen them enter the tent, felt his eyes grow wide. He hadn't seen them kissing, and wondering what in the Force they were doing. He followed them, and was scarred for life when he saw that Han—his best friend—was on top of his twin sister.

"Holy hell!" He blurted, then he covered his mouth. Han turned around and went bright red. He hurriedly tried to put his shirt back on, but Leia pushed him to the side and—seeing who it was and having a murderous look come over her features—yelled, "LUKE!"

Luke, knowing that look, turned around and left just as quickly as he'd come. He knew that Leia would be after him as soon as she was dressed again. He made his way back to the celebration, hurrying to find someone who would be sympathetic to his cause. It was just his luck—everyone had gone to bed.

"Stang," he cursed under his breath, ducking behind the nearest tent. He risked a glance around the side and found Leia standing right there, wearing Han's white shirt.

"I am going to murder you," she told him slowly, enunciating every word. Just as she swung her fist back to punch him, Han appeared out of nowhere, his hair sticking in every direction, and his pants roughly tucked into his boots. He caught her fist, managing to nearly trip himself in the process.

"Come on, Leia. You can hit Luke all you want later," he told her, taking her wrist and almost dragging her back to the tent.

Luke—still a little shocked at the events that had just taken place in a span of two minutes—stood, and realized that Leia would be even angrier in the morning. He realized that it might be better if he left that night, rather than the next morning as planned.

"You know, I might kill him," Leia remarked as she sat up, again wearing Han's shirt.

"Honey, I'm sure he's scarred for life. He won't do it again." Han smiled. "Besides, we're going to be way too busy to have the chance to kill him."

She sighed. He was right. Killing Luke would definitely have to wait.

"And, murdering him wouldn't help your public image," he pointed out.

"Whose side are you on?" She joked, laying back down.

"I'm just stating the facts," he protested.

Leia curled up next to him, knowing that when she had children someday, that Luke would be the first to tell them this story. Han wasn't exactly sympathetic when she voiced her fears.

"He'll forget by then, I'm sure…"

(Seventeen Years Later)

"So, what was that story that you wanted to tell me about my parents, Uncle Luke?" Jaina asked.

Luke grinned. "It was just after the Battle of Endor, and she and your father…"


End file.
